tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:CD-TDA
My Extremely Small First Archive Hey. Today's my last day on the irc, fyi, cuz I was barely on yesterday. Anyways, i found your FB... are you the one with the sketch of youself (I think) as your pro pic? I friended you. (PLEASE SAY YES, I DONT WANT TO FRIEND SOMEONE I DONT KNOW D:) --M M 11:46, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Total Drama Wiki Why the hell are you banning all of our accounts? I am not the only one who is using the computer. Yesterday you just banned my sister from the Total Drama wiki, and she didn't do anything. She got all pissed and didn't know why she got banned. I also never vandalised the wiki, EVER! I was just doing some work on the archives and suddenly you banned me again. I don't know why you keep banning all of us, but I think you should stop Giggett 21:27, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Gigget, it's sad you don't know why. Just sad. Justin Bieber Says: "Never say never!" I say: "You just said it." 21:25, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Why did you ban me? I have done nothing wrong. Cody 2011 00:13, April 4, 2011 (UTC) CAMP is back Just letting you know that CAMP is back in gear! http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Competition_for_Amazing_Major_Prizes_(CAMP)#Day_Ten_Challenge Might wanna get at the cool new prize. -w- TDA15 is cool 03:39, April 24, 2011 (UTC) The World Tour Page It seems that the World Tour page needs some serious clean-up, if you haven't checked it, there has been some major vandalism to it that the structure of the page is already messed up. Now every time you comment, the page gets messed up more and it messes up future comments yet to come. This may only be on the World Tour page, but if someone doesn't fix it up fast, the comments will soon infect the archives and then the TDROTI page. I would clean it up myself but too bad cuz I'm banned, so I can't do nothing about it and it will take me weeks to get access to the wiki, but good thing that I got the revised code here on my userpage, so can you just copy and paste the code on my userpage, and replace the code on the TDWT talkpage with the code on my userpage? If this is not done fast, the comments will infect the entire talkpages accross the wiki in a few weeks and will be almost impossible to revert Giggett 22:37, May 2, 2011 (UTC) TDROTI page in TDI Wiki I can't talk in the wiki but the TDROTI talkpage already got 70 sections so can you make a new archive please? Total Drama Revenge 21:12, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Congratz! You are now competing in Total Drama Misters! --M M 13:06, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Impersonated I didn't say those things about Drama! I was hacked! Justin Bieber Says: "Never say never!" I say: "You just said it." 00:31, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I don't go on The RP IRC. I was HACKED. Drama is my friend. Justin Bieber Says: "Never say never!" I say: "You just said it." 21:26, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey, why did I get banned? I didn't do nothing wrong. I didn't vandalise, or spoil, or impersonate. Can I get some explanation of what just happened? Total Drama Revenge 18:34, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I did, but that's cuz my old account got banned a long time ago for vandalism, and I needed a new one to come back. I know I vandalised about an year ago, but I already did my time, and that was a 3 month ban that I got back in 2011. Come on, give me a chance, I learned my lesson a long time ago to never vandalise again. That is why I started fresh with this new account. Total Drama Revenge 18:38, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I get it, I knew this day would come, and I know I can just change my I.P. again and create a whole new account, but why would I? Cuz TDRI will be over in a few weeks anyway and the whole Wiki will be locked down forever, right? So it would make no sence anyway for me to come back right now, so I guess it's my time to leave after all. But if there is a Season 5 in the future, then I might come back then, but for now, I guess I gotta say goodbye. It was a great time in the Wiki with you guys. :) Total Drama Revenge 18:47, March 14, 2012 (UTC)